The Alliance
by Destonus
Summary: With the armor theirs once more, Sabanians come out of the woodwork to get it, and end up getting some of the fragments! Can our heroes get them back?
1. One out of Nine

It's here...at long last!

Ronins have fought for days attempting to save/destroy the Sailor Senshi from certain doom via the mighty Crystónin Ultra Armor. At last they succeeded with the help of a huge mecha ally, White Neo Mega. Our heroes just had one problem.. A mysterious voice ordered them to give the armor to this entity. Who is it? And what do those logos from the end of the Sailor Senshi series mean? You'll find out. Note to all readers: I had to scour every inch of the Net to find information for this series.If you come crying to me with the infamous "Who the hell are these people?", I'll be more than happy to fill you in and supply links. Now, on with the show!   
Ronin Warriors: One out of Nine.

The Ronin Warriors and Warlords et al. pondered the new voice they had heard only seconds   
ago.   


"Who is that?" Ryo wondered.   
"Strange, but it sounds a tiny bit like Selwyn Ward..." Anubis said.   
"You are right Anubis, it does." Kale said.   
"Who in the Nether World is Selwyn Ward?" Kento shouted. 

A strange spandex clad warrior stepped out from the shadows. He was dressed in blue, and had a color coded strip across his chest. At his side was a blaster.   
"I am T.J., the Blue Lightstar Ranger!" he declared.   
"That creature, and the one we speak of share the same voice!" Anubis explained.   
"Never mind that." a new voice said. 

It was that of a warrior in Red. 

"I am Andros. Give us the Crystónin Armor or we'll destroy you!"   
The Ronins et alii noticed that these warriors had a habit of flailing their arms around aimlessly like a couple of morons while talking.   
"Never." Ryo said.   
"Then you won't mind giving it to us!" voices said. 

Three more strange warriors clad in robotic suits came in. 

"Give us the Crystónin Armor!" one of them shouted.   
"No! Give it to us!" Andros shouted.   
"I don't think so! It is rightfully ours!" a third said. 

This one had a younger sounding voice. 

A warrior in gold, one in silver and black, and one in purple appeared. 

"As I live and breathe...The Beetleborgs have come back from the dead!" Anubis exclaimed.   
"That's right! Shuki Levy brought the three of us back so that we could get the armor!"   
"Shuki? I've never heard of this being." Anubis said.   
"Shuki is the second in command of Saban's empire! He sent all of us to destroy you!"   
"Saban? We killed him!" Ryo shouted.   
"His body, yes, but not his company!" Andros shouted. "Now give us the armor." 

Kale promptly took out his sword and slashed at the armor, breaking it into nine fragments that began to fall from the air. 

"Kale! You dolt! Now it's going to be harder to keep the armor from them!" Dais shouted. 

The Rangers, Beetleborgs, and the third group, the VR Troopers, ran in an attempt to catch the crystals. The Rangers were able to catch five of them, the Troopers got two, while the Beetleborgs got one. One crystal continued to fall. 

"There's one left! Somebody get it!" Everyone shouted. 

Sai went airborne above the shots of the other Sabanians, who had deployed their weapons and were trying to kill each other, snatched the Crystal with his weapon, and landed. 

"Curses! They've got one of them!" Andros shouted.   
"We'll be back!" T.J. vowed. 

At that point all the Sabanians vanished using cheap special effects. 

"Great. Now those guys have the crystals." Anubis said as softly as he could.   
"Why are you whispering?" Kento asked.   
"So HE won't hear." Anubis said.   
"YOU LOST THE ARMOR AGAIN! YOU MORONS!" a voice shouted. 

It was Talpa, and boy, was he P.O'ed. 

"Thanks to your stupidity Kale, every one of Saban's shows' cast has at least one of the crystals! Do you know what that means?" Talpa roared. 

The Ronins searched their brains for the answer, but could not find it. Neither could the Warlords. 

"It means," Talpa went on, "That now they can summon the clones Kayura accidentally made of your Armor!"   
"You mean like the Sailor Senshi did?" Kento asked.   
"YES!!!!" Talpa shouted. "I just wish I knew why!"   
"Let's see. When Ryo wasn't in the armor last time, it called on Dara, and when the Senshi reformed it, Badamon came." Dais said.   
"What are you getting at?" Sekhmet asked.   
"What I'm trying to say is that if they can stop fighting against each other long enough to place all nine crystals together, then they can reform the armor, and on top of that, somehow drag Saban out of the Spirit World so that he can get rid of us!" Dais explained.   
"With him in the armor I don't know what we can do."   
"But we still don't know what crystal we have." Sai reminded them. "Sai's right. When we have the crystals, when placed on our armor we get supercharged. When they use the crystals, it gives them versions of our armor." Sage said.   
"One of us supercharged is better than none of us supercharged." Ryo said.   
"Let's find out." Kento said. 

Kayura took the crystal and held it out to the Ronins and Warlords. They began to concentrate, and the Crystal flew from her hands to...   
To Be Continued...

Join our heroes next story. As before, e-mail me, the mighty and popular Destonus. Send your comments, praises, constructive criticism, etc. to Destonus@aol.com A note about flames though...Don't(as in Do not, not donut)SEND ME FLAMES! I destroy them because they are childish and immature! I legally became an adult three days prior to the writing of this story, and I don't need to see it! Sorry...I got a bit out of hand. Anyway, don't send flames. You can, however, email your comments, praise(four emails about the first story and counting!)etc. to me at   
  
Destonus@aol.com   
  
  
- 


	2. The Search Begins Anew

Ronin Warriors: The search begins Anew.

(Yes I decided to go back to the original font)

The crystal oddly enough attached to none of their armors. 

"What? The crystal didn't work?" Ryo wondered. 

"It must be because we have the White Neo powers. The crystals were designed to attach to our original armor." Sage deduced.   
"But why did it not attach to ours?" Anubis wondered.   
"Perhaps with all the enhancements Kinjiro made, it changed the frequency of our armor." Dais thought.   
"But who's crystal do we have?" Kento wondered. 

Kayura took the crystal. 

"It is the crystal of Crystónin Torrent. It flew towards Sai, but it could not attach to his new armor."   
"Great. Then that means those Sabanians have Ryo's, Sekhmet's, mine, and Anubis'" Kento said.   
"But they also have ours." Dais, Kale, Sage, and Rowen said.   
"Yeah, but they can't do much damage with those."; Kento responded. 

Dais and the others prepared to clobber Kento for insulting them, but Kayura stopped them. 

"We are wasting time. We must find the Crystals." Kayura said.   
"But what about the portal?" Ryo asked.   
"We'll worry about the portal. You worry about getting that armor back." Hariel said. 

While Hariel and the Forgotten Souls set up camp around the portal that Badamon had escaped through, which had since closed. 

"But how are we going to follow them, if we don't know where they teleported to?" Ryo wondered.   
At that point Sai's crystal began glowing.   
"I think it's trying to tell us where to go!" Sai said. 

Kayura quickly created an energy bubble around the Ronins and Warlords and began guiding it using Sai's directions given to him by the crystal. At last they arrived on a large rock quarry.   
"This is where they are?" Ryo wondered. 

Suddenly Andros stepped out, clad in an armor similar to Ryo's. 

"Well, we know who has Crystónin Wildfire." Kento said as he prepared for a fight.   
"I don't wish to fight you...now. But I'm sure they do. Quantrons! Destroy them in the name of Saban!" Andros ordered. 

Strange Silver beings bearing large blades appeared and charged our heroes. Andros subsequently vanished using more cheap special effects. 

"Let's destroy these guys! Flare Up...Now!" Ryo shouted. 

The flames fanned out, but failed to phase their metallic opponents. One put up his strange shield, and bounced the attack right back at them. 

"Whoa! Shuki really did his homework on us!" Kento shouted. 

Rowen went airborne and aimed his bow, but one of the Quantrons leapt into the air and knocked him back to Earth. 

"They really planned this fight well! There's no water for me to control!" Sai said.   
"That's not a problem for me! Justice!" Kento said. 

His virtue appeared on his forehead, and he whacked one of the Quantrons with his super strength. However, when he punched, he went flying in the other direction. Sekhmet activated his six arm ability and prepared to go ginsu on the Quantrons, but they promptly disarmed him and tackled him. 

"Quake With Fear!" Anubis shouted, plunging his kama into the ground, which entangled the Quantrons.   
"That takes care of that problem." Anubis said. 

They somehow broke out and knocked down Anubis. Dais prepared to use his attack, but they also nailed him.   
"These guys are good!" Sage said as he too was knocked down.   
"Too good!" Ryo added as he fell to the Quantrons. 

The Ronins and Warlords were mostly unconscious now. All that remained to do battle was Kale. He readied his sword, knowing full well that none of his powers could save him. The other sure-kills and powers had proved useless against them, but what about his powers of weather... Kale had no time to experiment when he too was knocked down by the Quantrons. They stood there, the bright sunlight reflecting off their chrome plated bodies. Andros returned.   
"Yes! The mighty Ronin Warriors have been defeated!" 

Up on a nearby cliff, a figure stood in silhouette. He had been watching this whole battle. He now pulled out his cellular and made a phone call.   
"Professor...This is Yuusaku. I think I found the missing equipment, but there seems to be some others that need help. I'll see what I can do."   
"Very good Yuusaku. We'll continue to track you from here."   
Yuusaku ended the transmission. Knowing full well the Ronins would probably be destroyed in seconds by the Red Lightstar Ranger, he quickly pushed some buttons on his phone. 

Back on the ground, Andros summoned his weapon so that he could perform brain surgery on Ryo when he was nailed by energy bolts!   
"What is going on?" Andros said. 

Suddenly he got a glimpse of the shooter... 

"I'm outta here! Quantrons, destroy him!" 

Andros left, leaving this mysterious warrior to do battle with the Quantrons. He was dressed in a silver spandex suit, and had a large weapon strapped to his arm. He charged at the Quantrons, shooting them, then when he was in range, he changed his weapon to a sword and slashed. The Quantrons, briefly phased, got up and charged this strange warrior once more. But he simply pushed more buttons on his phone, causing a strange flying board to come to him, which he converted to a motorcycle, and opened fire on the Quantrons, destroying them. He then ran over to the recovering Ronins. 

"I can see Saban wants you dead as well. Any enemy of Saban's is certainly a friend of mine." he said.   
"Who are you?" Ryo asked weakly. 

The warrior in silver powered down. 

"My name is Yuusaku, and I work for INET." 

Sage meanwhile had recovered and recharged the others. 

"We're the Ronin Warriors. I'm Ryo, the big guy there is Kento, the one with blue hair is Rowen, that's Sage in green there, and that's Sai over there in the light blue." 

Anubis and the Warlords removed their helmets, powering down as well. 

"I'm Anubis, that's Kale, that's Sekhmet, and the one with one eye is Dais."   
"Andros and his friends will be back any minute. We better get out of here."   
Yuusaku promptly pulled out his cellular and pushed a few buttons, which transformed him back into the warrior called Mega Silver. He then summoned his vehicle, Mega Winger, and with it our heroes went airborne. 

"So...how'd you guys get mixed up with Saban?" he asked.   
"He wants to make us politically correct in every way." Ryo explained.   
"I know the feeling. For months the rest of the crew at INET and myself tried to keep Saban and his evil ways from our high-tech attack vehicles and special suits that are derived from my own. We kept him at bay, but eventually he got his hands on them and attempted to break through our tamper resistant programming. However, when he did, he asked five teenage friends of ours to bring them to him. They never returned."   
"Sounds very familiar." Anubis said. "Go on."   
"Anyway," Mega Silver went on, "my boss got a call from someone named Dappu, who said that his champions had also gone to see you know who, and didn't come back. So they got to talking, and I was sent to the U.S. to investigate the disappearance of our team, and Dappu's."   
"So you stumbled across us on your way." Ryo said.   
"Exactly. I had a feeling you were on Saban's list of people to corrupt."   
At that moment the ship shook with tremendous force! 

"Kento, did you fall down?" Sage said.   
"I'm not that heavy!" Kento protested. 

Then, the ship shook again, knocking Kento down! 

"See! I was knocked down by the shock!" Kento shouted.   
"He's right. You didn't cause it the first time either. Someone's shooting at us!" Mega Silver deduced. 

The pilot and passengers heard the sound of wind, and a small purple aircraft flew overhead. 

"Uh oh. The Beetleborgs!" Ryo shouted.   
Suddenly the ship stopped moving! 

"Something's grabbed us!" Rowen shouted. 

The ship was violently tossed around due to outside movements, making everyone fly all over the place, except for Rowen of course, who was levitating. Mega Silver opened the outer door, and Rowen peeked out. 

"I just found out what's got us. It's a huge beetle!" 

Suddenly another huge Beetle thing appeared in front of them! 

"Two? Oh now we're in trouble." Ryo said. 

Down on the ground, Drew, the Chromium Gold Beetleborg stood, wielding both the Astral Sword and the Astral Ax. 

"This doesn't look good guys." Rowen said. 

To Be Continued...


	3. Mecha Combat

Yes, I'm back with part three of this interesting story. When we last left our heroes, they were under attack en route to Saban's headquarters with Mega Silver.

Ronin Warriors: Mecha Combat.

"How do we expect to beat these guys?" Kento shouted.   
"I could transform Mega Winger, but I need to get free long enough." Mega Silver explained.   
"Ryo, the Warlords and I will go down and see if we can deal with Chromium Gold. You see what you can do up here." Anubis said. 

Dais fired his Chi Lin Tou, and the others slid down the chains to the ground. Dais followed suit.   
  
"What can we do up here?" Sai wondered.   
  
Suddenly their armor began to glow with energy! They felt a small drop in energy as 20% of their energy was taken away.   
  
"You cannot do much, but I can." a loud booming voice said. 

"White Neo Mega!" Ryo shouted.   
"At your service. I see you're a little tied up at the moment." he said.   


On the ground, the Beetleborgs had seen this new problem.   
  
"What? Boron!" Drew shouted to the large green robot, "Simon Says destroy that thing." 

"I obey." Boron shouted. 

White Neo Mega promptly grabbed Boron with his man-catcher and threw him. Boron fell to the ground.   
  
"Boron get up you dolt!" Drew shouted. 

"I cannot." Boron replied.   
"I order you to get up!" Drew screamed.   
"I am unable to." Boron replied. 

Anubis used his weapon to disarm Drew, getting the Astral Ax.   
  
"Boron! Simon Says stand up!" Anubis said.   
  
Boron promptly stood up.   
  
"Simon Says knock Roboborg out of the way!" Anubis commanded.   
  
Boron grabbed Roboborg and sent him flying, allowing Mega Silver to move once more.   
  
"Time to even the odds. Dengeki Henkei!" Mega Silver shouted.   
  
Mega Winger promptly converted to Robot Mode. Anubis proceeded to order Boron to attack Roboborg again, but Roland used his Metallix Grappler to disarm him.   
  
"I've got the Ax now!" Roland said. "Boron! Simon Says destroy Mega Winger!"   
  
Boron proceeded to destroy the other large robot, but Mega Winger went airborne. To their surprise, Boron also blasted off in pursuit. Suddenly, he stopped in the air! White Neo Mega had grabbed him once more with his Man-catcher, and sent him flying at Roboborg.   
  
"Boron! Get off Roboborg!" Roland commanded. 

"I cannot." Boron said.   
  
Dais promptly snatched the Ax from him.   
  
"Boron! Simon Says get off Roboborg!" Dais said. 

Boron did so.   
  
"Boron!; Simon Says dance around like an idiot until I say Simon Says Stop again!"   
"I obey!"   
  
Boron proceeded to dance around.   
  
Try as they might, the Beetleborgs could not regain control of Boron. 

Meanwhile, Mega Winger and White Neo Mega clobbered Roboborg.   
  
"Now that the fight's over..."   
Dais snatched the Ax back from the Borgs. "Boron! Simon Says   
Stop!" 

Boron stopped dancing like an idiot.   
  
"How'd you do that Dais?" Anubis asked. 

"I'll explain later, after the Beetleborgs explain how they're still alive even after we destroyed them!" Dais said. 

"Simple. Shuki gave us Mega Spectra Power, which revived us!" Drew explained. 

The three placed their hands in front of them.   
  
"Mega! Spectra! Beetleborgs!" they shouted, transforming into a more powerful form. They snatched the Ax from Dais. 

"Boron! Simon Says..." they started to say. Anubis snatched the ax from them once more. 

"return to the Astral Ax and stay there for three days!" Anubis said.   
  
Boron did so.   
  
White Neo Mega revealed Rowen's bow.   
  
"Arrow Shock...Wave!" he shouted, sending the Beetleborgs flying in their new armor.   
  
"That's enough!; Mega Spectra Sector Cycles!" Drew commanded.   
  
Their bikes appeared.   
  
"We'll be back!" Drew said as they zoomed off in less than a second.   
  
White Neo Mega disappeared, and the Ronins were replenished with the energy taken from them. Once they were safely aboard the Mega Winger in jet mode, they once again asked Dais how he messed up Boron.   
  
"Simple. I simply said that he couldn't stop dancing until I told him not to. Remember, I said until I say Simon Says stop again." Dais explained. 

"So that's why the Beetleborgs couldn't stop him." Ryo said. 

"That's right. He would only quit it if I told him to." 

"But we have other problems. We still don't know where Saban's base is." Mega Silver said.   
  
Suddenly they stopped in the air again! 

"Now what?" Kento said. 

Rowen went out to investigate. On the ground, he found the Beetleborgs, still holding the Astral Sword. Behind the ship, he found Roboborg, but he was wearing Anubis' Armor of Cruelty.   
  
"Great. They used the Crystal on him. The only way I'm ever going to get that thing off of him is if I get the sword." Rowen thought.   
  
Anubis came closer. He watched as Rowen aimed his bow at Drew's hand.   
  
"Anubis! When I disarm Drew, use your chain to retrieve it." Rowen said.   
"I understand." 

Rowen fired an arrow, which disarmed Drew. Anubis promptly threw his chain at the sword, caught it, and used his Chain Keeper feature to bring it back up to him.   
  
"Roboborg! Deactivate the crystal!" Anubis commanded.   
  
Roboborg did so, and the second he did, Rowen blasted it off with his bow. Dais caught it with his weapon.   
  
"All right! We've got two crystals now!" Kento shouted. 

"Two down, seven to go!" Kale shouted.   
  
Drew flew up, grabbed both crystals AND the Astral Sword back. Roboborg returned to the sword.   


"Great! ; Now they have two and we have none." Sage complained.   
"Now we can't find them." Sai said.   
  
The three Beetleborgs flew on ahead. Mega Silver gave Mega Winger all the speed he could and they followed them in hot pursuit. The Borgs, sure enough, led them straight to Saban's Studios.   
  
"That's where the crystals are. I'm sure of it." Kento said.   
"That's where my friends are." Mega Silver added.   
"And that's where we'll find Shuki." Ryo said. 

To Be Continued...

Can the Ronin Warriors find the crystals and regain the armor? Can Mega Silver save his mysterious friends? And how will they beat Shuki? Find out in part four of our exciting adventure. 


	4. Escape!

When we last left our heroes, they had just found Saban's studios once more, and are now plotting how to get in.   
Ronin Warriors: Escape!

"So, Mega Silver, how do you intend to get by the defenses?" Kento asked, doubtful that they could break through.   
"As quietly as possible." he replied.   
"So you don't have a plan." Ryo said.   
"Exactly."   
  
So the group slowly edged toward the base, not making a sound. 

Little did they know they were being watched.   
  
"I knew those fools would fall right into the Beetleborgs trap!" Nukus, or rather Mega Nukus said. 

"You are a genius!" Horribelle said. 

"That's why Shuki made me in charge of security." Nukus replied.   
"So, shall we greet our guests?" Vilor, his fishy accomplice said.   
"Yes, and no." Nukus replied.   
"Yes and no?" Horribelle asked.   
"Here is my plan. We send in a school of Piranhatron..." Nukus began.   
"And what the hell do you think you're doing with my Piranhatron!" Divatox cut in.   
"Don't you understand Auntie Di? He's going to use them in his..." Elgar began.   
  
Divatox whacked him across the face and turned to Nukus.   
  
"You better have a good plan Nukus. Or I'll see that you get written out of this series very quickly."   
Divatox vowed. 

"It's quite simple. They are trying to be quiet, so we secretly move all our forces in on the Ronins, without them knowing it. With Mega Silver helping them, they are sure to be heading to the jail, where our prisoners are being kept."   
"I like this plan." Horribelle said.   
"That's it?" Divatox shouted.   
"Yes." Nukus said.   
  
On the other side of the facilities, Lord Zedd was fuming. He was glowing redder than he ever was. 

"That Nukus thinks he's all that because he's the big guard guy now, does he?" Zedd shouted. 

"Don't let him get to you Ed." Rito said. 

"THAT'S ZEDD!" he shouted.   
  
"So he thinks that he's going to take the Ronins out, eh? Well I'll show him! Goldar! Mobilize the Tengus!"   
  
Unknown to the Ronins, they slowly tiptoed from building to building, following Mega Silver. As they slipped through the shadows, the Piranhatron and Cogs, not to mention the soldiers used by Havoc moved in without the Ronins sensing it, but keeping their distance.   
  
In his chambers, Nukus was watching the hapless fools on radar as the forces moved closer and closer, congregating on the jail.   
  
"This is too easy!" Nukus said.   
"Hey look! There's another blip!" Elgar said.   
"It must be that traitor Zedd! Horribelle, Vilor, stop his warriors before they ruin my plan!"   
  
Meanwhile, the Ronins and Warlords had made it to the prison facility.   
  
"This is the place." Mega Silver said.   
  
The group moved quietly through the halls, passed cells containing various sentai teams that had gotten in his way, such as the Zyurangers, Dairangers, Kakurangers, and Ohrangers. At last they reached the cells that Mega Silver had been looking for. 

"This will be easy." he said. 

"Yeah, only one guard!" Ryo said. 

"But it's the Pink Lightstar Ranger." Anubis said. 

"Trust me, I know how to deal with her."   
  
He pulled out his Keitizer, and quickly began dialing a number.   
  
"What are you going to do? Order takeout for her?" Sage asked. 

"That would be good right about now." Kento said. 

"Dappu, yes, this is Mega Silver. I need you to send the VRV Master. It's urgent. He what? Tell   
him we've got tons of coffee milk here for him. Thank you." 

"Who'd you call?" Sai asked. 

"The VRV Master." Mega Silver answered. 

"What do you mean? What's he going to do?" Anubis said. 

"You'll see."   
  
Promptly a being appeared.   
  
"Where's my coffee milk?" the VRV Master asked.   
"That's later. Do you see that girl over there?"   
"Yes. It's Tamao! Hello Nurse!" the VRV Master said. 

"Not her! The one guarding the cells over there." Mega Silver insisted. 

"Oh, you mean the ones with the..." 

"Yes those! See if you can get her to follow you." Mega Silver said.   
  
Cassie, the guard, was going over all the possibilities she could come up with if she married the Phantom Ranger when she got hit by a pebble. She turned over to see the VRV   
Master. He motioned with his hand, she made quick "yes" motion with her arms and followed him.   
  
"You see?" Mega Silver said.   
"I see it, but I don't believe it." Ryo said.   
"She's in love with the Phantom Ranger. He looks like the Phantom Ranger. Any questions?" Mega Silver said.   
  
The group moved over to the cells, which, as you may have guessed, were locked. 

"I'll have this open in a second." Mega Silver said.   
"No time!" Kento shouted. 

He promptly ripped the lock right off. Quickly, five teens ran out.   


"Okay, this is Kenta, Koichiro, Shun, Chisato, and Miku" Mega Silver explained.   
  
"So, these people got captured?" Ryo said, stunned by the sheer beauty of the girls. 

"Yes. When we went to plead with Saban, we got thrown in here." Koichiro explained. 

"You might also want to free those next door to us." Chisato said.   
"They also came to Saban to collect royalties for having their logo plastered on all of Saban's vehicles, not to mention to get their powers back." Shun explained.   
  
So Kento promptly smashed the lock off the other cell. No sooner did he do so then did one of them attempt to strangle him.   
  
"You killed Signalman!" the stranger declared.   
"Whoa, we never killed anyone named Signalman!" Ryo said.   
"True, but you killed the Blue Senturion!" this stranger declared.   
"I did not!" Ryo shouted.   
"You did!" he declared.   
"Kyosuke, if they said they didn't kill him, they didn't kill him." another said.   
"But Saban said..." Kyosuke protested.   
"What? What's this about Saban?" Anubis asked.   
"Saban told us he sent Signalman in to battle, and you destroyed him!" 

Kyosuke's friends held him back, while the others held back Kento, who was about to kill Kyosuke.   
  
"Well, well, what an interesting Reunion!" Nukus declared. 

He and his cohorts appeared, along with a ton of minions. 

"Great. We've got company." Kenta said. 

"I can't fight on an empty stomach." Kento muttered. 

"I suggest we get out of here." Shun suggested. 

"But how?" Rowen wondered. 

"Simple, through the unblocked door on the other..."   


Tengus suddenly appeared at the other door!   
  
"side." Mega Silver finished.   
"I've got an idea, but we've got to work fast." Rowen said.   
"Guys, get ready with your weapons."   
  
The Ronins prepared for battle.   
  
"Arrow Shock...wave!" Rowen shouted, knocking a clear path to   
the other entrance. 

Quickly the enlarged group, including the prisoners, the Ronins, the Warlords, Mega Silver, and the VRV Master barged through the bad birdies and out the door.   
  
"Warriors!" Nukus commanded.   
  
Unfortunately they were all wide mouthed at all the OhRanger girls,   
and the only Zyuranger girl, not to mention the Dairanger girl.   
  
"Stop gawking! We can always do that later. But now, we must destroy those fools!"   
  
Meanwhile the group was running for it, but had to stop in one area to pick up the prisoners' suitcases, which the Warlords and Kento were forced to carry. On top of that, the Ronins had to carry their weapons in addition to all of Chisato's camera equipment.   
  
"Why do we have to carry all your camera gear?" Ryo asked. 

"Because it's very gentlemanly." 

"And why do you always have to bring your camera stuff with you?" Shun asked.   
"Because you never know when you'll find a good picture." Chisato explained. 

The men and ladies hurried on until Mega Silver stopped in front of a particular door. 

"Hmm, 'Things we can't use.' This must be where Saban has the vehicles and other things." Mega Silver said.   
"What vehicles?" Ryo asked.   
  
Mega Silver somehow opened the door. The group stepped inside. In there was tons of mecha.   
  
"When Saban became interested in us, we rigged our equipment so that Saban couldn't use it, forcing him to duplicate our mecha." Kyosuke explained.   
"We did the same to ours." Mega Silver explained.   
"So we only destroyed Saban's stuff." Ryo said.   
"Yes." Kyosuke said.   
"But the Metal Heroes did not receive the same info, so Saban got their powers." Mega Silver explained.   
"But where's the you know what?" Miku asked.   
"Kubota told me he has it."   
"Good. Saban doesn't have the originals." Kenta said.   
"What in the Nether World is going on here?" Kale asked.   
  
The door was knocked open.   
  
"It means," Nukus said, "that they, as are you, doomed to an eternity in Saban's control! Piranhatron! Robot Warriors! Destroy them!"   
  
Kyosuke and his friends ran for cover, as did Kenta's allies. The Ronins and Warlords engaged. The Robot Warriors kicked Kyosuke against a wall, causing strange bracelets and keys to fall to the floor. He and his companions Minoru, Natsumi, Yoko, and Naoki grabbed them. 

"Let's show them what we can do." Kyosuke said.   
"Uh oh." Nukus said.   
"Gekisou! Axle Changer!" they shouted.   
  
In a matter of seconds they became...   
  
"Gekisou Sentai! Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaranger!" Kyosuke, Naoki, Minoru, Natsumi, and Yoko shouted.   
"They got their powers back! Nooooo!" Nukus shouted.   
"Ronins, we'll handle this." Red Racer said.   
"Auto Blaster! Shift Up! Auto Punisher!" the Carrangers said.   
  
A shower of laser blasts followed, sending the Robot Warriors to the scrap heap.   
  
Meanwhile, Kenta, Koichiro, Shun, and the remaining girls had located some other bracelets.   
  
"The Digitizers! Let's teach Nukus a lesson in humiliation." Koichiro said.   
  
The five stood before Nukus.   
  
"Nukus, you may be Mega now, but we'll teach you the true meaning of the word." Koichiro said.   
"Install! Megaranger!" they shouted.   
  
After hitting 335 Enter they quickly became...   
  
"Denji Sentai Megaranger!" they shouted. 

In back the Carrangers located a blue robot.   
  
"Signalman! The Ronins were telling the truth!" Blue Racer said.   
"Yellow Racer, can you fix it?" Red Racer asked.   
"I can try." She said, pulling out a wrench.   
  
In seconds she had reactivated him.   
  
"Carrangers! As you can see, I'm back to govern the laws of traffic." Signalman said.   
"Good." Red Racer said.   
  
Meanwhile, the Ronins were loading the Megaranger and Carranger equipment   
and luggage into the Victrailer, VRV Master's massive transport.   
  
"Let me help." Signalman said, and he promptly loaded more of the equipment aboard.   
"Ronins, get into the Ranger Vehicles! We'll take Pegasus Thunder   
and Dragon Cruiser." Red Racer explained.   
  
The Warlords helped Signalman and VRV Master load the last of the gear   
aboard.   
  
"We're going to need a diversion to get them out of the way!"   
VRV Master shouted. 

"Leave that to us!" Mega Yellow and Blue shouted.   
  
Chisato deactivated her powers while Mega Blue projected an image of   
Tamao Satou, mesmerizing all the men and sub-men.   
  
"Curses! If you want something done, get a woman to do it for you!" Horribelle said.   
  
She drew her weapons and activated her Battle Visor. She began knocking out the Carranger and Megaranger men. Yellow and Pink Racer tackled her while Chisato grabbed a camera and began taking fashion shots of villains present.   
  
"Okay Nukus, give me lots of anger...Good Good!...Vilor, hit Nukus...Good....Now Nukus hit Vilor..." she was saying, snapping pictures all the while.   
  
Red Racer got behind the wheel of Pegusus Thunder, while Blue Racer boarded Dragon Crusier. Green Racer locked himself on board Dragon Crusier. The Ronins leaped aboard the Ranger Vehicles, and Signalman boarded his large police car, Sirender. Pink Racer prepared to ride shotgun to Red Racer, but Mega Pink knocked her out of the way and got in next to him. Chisato did the same when Yellow Racer boarded Dragon Cruiser, forcing them to board the Victrailer with VRV Master and the Warlords. Mega Silver called for his Auto Slider, which he converted to cycle mode quickly. Then he, VRV Master, and Red Racer blasted the outer wall sky high with their combined firepower and charged out at high speed. 

"They're escaping!" Nukus shouted.   
"What was your first clue?" Horribelle cut in. 

Shuki appeared with cheap teleportation effects. All the warriors knelt before him. 

"Nukus, you let them escape! If it wasn't for Porto, we wouldn't know that they were headed towards a hotel somewhere north of here!" he shouted.   
"I've already ordered the Beetleborgs to go on ahead of them to intercept them at the hotel. They'll never escape us!"   
To Be Continued...

Now, I know what you're thinking. Why didn't they just dial up Kayura and have her teleport them right back to Japan? Easy...I want this to be good and long. 


	5. Metal Warriors

Yes, I'm back once more. When we last left our long list of heroes, they were on their way to a hotel...

Ronin Warriors/Carrangers/Megarangers: Metal warriors.

(Theme starts, opening credits for Rangers)   


At long last the large group arrived at their hotel. They had powered down in an attempt   
to look normal. While the girls distracted everyone out front, the Ronins, Warlords, Signalman, and VRV Master snuck into the hotel. The ladies followed suit. Kyosuke and Naoki insisted that THEY be the ones to park the vehicles.   
  
At long last, the group finally made it to a HUGE suite that INET had paid for, courtesy of Yuusaku, who at the moment was unable to find his Keitizer.   


"Ronins, did you see my Keitizer?" he asked them.   
  
Sai as always was cooking, while the Warlords plotted and planned. Kento was not to be found.   
  
"We don't have it, but Kento might...wait, Kento would have it." Sage said.   


In seconds Yuusaku stormed upstairs to the girls' room. Inside he heard Kento saying something about ordering room service. He stormed in.   
  
"KENTO! DID YOU TAKE MY KEITIZER?" Yuusaku screamed. 

"They made me do it." Kento said, pointing to Miku and Yoko. 

"Do you realize that is the only way I can become Mega Silver?" he asked. 

"Yes. But it's also a cell phone."   
  
Yuusaku promptly took his device back.   
  
Somewhere outside, the Beetleborgs were attempting to scale the hotel in an attempt to enter and destroy.   
  
"We would have been here sooner, if we didn't ask those stupid Ranger girls to use their Navigator thingies to find the Rangers! It lead us to Rygog and his companions!" Drew complained.   
"Remind me to never ask them for help again." Jo added. "I'm only 10 and those idiots were planning to give me a complete makeover! And all I wanted was to ask them for was information!"   
"I hear you. Those guys tried to teach me Martial Arts, but I told them I was already faster than they were! Then I beat them by running circles around them. Didn't even have to Borg!"   
"Couldn't we just fly up with our Mega Spectra powers?" Roland asked.   
"We can't deactivate the power without doing a full Back Blast." Drew explained.   
"What about Roboborg?" Jo thought. 

"Good idea. Astral Sword!" Drew commanded.   
  
The sword came to his hand.   
  
"Roboborg!"   
"What is it, Beetleborgs?" Roboborg asked.   
"Help us get to the top of this building." Drew commanded.   
"Very well."   
  
Roboborg lifted them to the roof.   
  
"Now let's find those Ronins and destroy them."   
  
Nearby, unknown to them, Kayura was watching. She disappeared to warn the Ronins.   
  
Suddenly, Kayura appeared in their kitchen!   
  
"Kayura, what are you doing here?" Ryo asked.   
"Shuki Levy has found you." she explained.   
"Then we've got to teach them to leave us alone." Ryo declared.   
"I will transport you to the roof." Kayura said.   
  
Suddenly, Kyosuke and Kenta showed up.   
  
"Wait. We're going with you."   
"We'll stay here in case you need us." Anubis said.   
  
With that, the Ronins and Red Rangers teleported to the roof.   
  
"So, there they are. Let's nail them!" Drew said.   
"Metallix Lancer!"   
"Metallix Grappler!"   
"Metallix Baton!"   
  
"Let's suit up. Armor of White Neo Wildfire! Tao Jin Jin!"   
"Armor of White Neo Hardrock! Tao Gi Gi!"   
"Armor of White Neo Torrent! Tao Inochi Inochi!"   
"Armor of White Neo Halo! Tao Chin Chin!"   
"Armor of White Neo Torrent! Tao Shin Shin!"   
"Gekisou! Axle Changer!" Kyosuke shouted.   
"Install! Megaranger!" Kenta shouted, hitting 335 enter.   
  
"So, you're ready to fight us. Prepare to perish!" Drew shouted.   
  
Ryo went airborne.   
  
"Flare Up...Now!" Ryo shouted.   
  
The Beetleborgs were knocked back, but unfazed.; They fired energy bolts from their weapons, nailing the Ronins.   
  
"Thunder...Bolt...Cut!" Sage shouted.   
  
The energy bolt flew at them, but they knocked it back at them.   
  
"That does it! Mega! Spectra! Beetleborgs!" they shouted.   
  
In some serious CGI effects, the Beetleborgs powered up.   
  
"Now, you are going to wish you never messed with us!"   
  
They were suddenly struck down by laser bolts!   
  
"Did you forget about us?" Kenta and Kyosuke asked.   
  
Kenta called on his Drill Saber Custom and performed his Screw Drill Saber. He then hit 03 on his Battle Riser, which allowed him to nail the Rangers with increased power.   
  
"You look thirsty. Here! Have some punch!" Kenta said, hitting 02 on his Battle Riser, making the Borgs fly.   
  
"Time for a Driving Attack." Kyosuke said. He flew at Roland with a flying punch. He then slashed with his Fender Sword.   
  
Kenta added a spray from his Drill Saber Custom.   
  
"Say good-bye fools." Kyosuke said.   
"Roboborg!" Drew commanded.   
"Robo Sword!" Roboborg commanded. A huge sword appeared in his hand.   
"Robo Cyclone!" he shouted.   
  
The group was nailed with a bolt of fire. 

"Data lasers! Imput Card! Jamming Beam!" the Beetleborgs said.   
  
They fired at the Ronins, which canceled out their powers. They then fired at the Rangers, which did the same.   
  
"They deactivated our armor!" Ryo shouted.   
"Let's reactivate it!" Sage said.   
"Armor of White Neo Wild...fire?" Ryo said.   
  
His armor was not activating!   
  
"Armor of White Neo Hardroc...k" Kento said.   
"Our armor isn't working!" Sage shouted.   
"Gekisou! Axle Changer!" Kyosuke shouted.   
  
But nothing happened.   
  
"Install! Megaranger!" Kenta shouted. He tried hitting 335 Enter, but that failed as well.   
"We can't change either!" Kyosuke shouted.   
"Kayura! Get us out of here!" Ryo shouted.   
  
In a flash they were back in the kitchen. Dais was watching the clock.   
  
"Wow! Five minutes! That's a new record." Anubis said.   
"You timed us?" Ryo asked.   
"Yes." Anubis said.   
"So you knew our plan wouldn't work?" Sage said.   
"Exactly." Kale said.   
"If we wish to beat those infernal children, we must outsmart them."   
Dais said.   
"That would work." Koichiro said.   
"You knew it wouldn't work?" Kenta said.   
"The direct attack does not always work." Sekhmet said.   
"This coming from one of the best fighters in the Dynasty?" Rowen said, shocked.   
"Cut! Cut! Cut!" a voice shouted. 

Everyone stopped as the director walked in.   
  
"What do you guys think this is? A Public Service Announcement? This is not Sailor Moon either! Take it from the top! Stand by! Quiet on the Set!"   
  
"Ronin Warriors/Carrangers/Megarangers teamup episode 5 Take Two!"   
  
The clap board was clapped. 

In a flash they were back in the kitchen. Dais was watching the clock.   
  
"Wow! Five minutes! That's a new record." Anubis said.   
"You timed us?" Ryo asked.   
"Yes." Anubis said.   
"So you knew our plan wouldn't work?" Sage said.   
"Exactly." Kale said.   
"If we wish to beat those infernal children, we must outsmart them." Dais said.   
"That would work." Koichiro said.   
"You knew it wouldn't work?" Kenta said.   
"Yes." The Warlords said.   
"Well I'm hungry." Kento said.   
"And we're all tired." the other Ronins said.   
"Sai, I'm hungry." Kento said. "Fix me something to eat."   
"That's it!" Dais shouted suddenly.   
"What do you mean?" Koichiro asked.   
"Those fools are children...The way to them is through their stomach."   
Dais explained. 

To Be Continued...


	6. To Kill a Beetleborg

Dais has come up with a plan to defeat the Beetleborgs, but will it work? And what of the other Sabanians? What does their future hold?   


Ronin Warriors/Carrangers/Megarangers: To kill a Beetleborg.

  
The group listened to Dais as he explained his plan.   
  
"Here's what we must do. Sai, you whip up some cookies, brownies, any baked goods you want."   
"And?" Sai asked. 

"We ask the girls to pretend to act as if they REALLY believe they are good. Thus luring the Beetleborgs into our trap." Dais explained. 

"That's a good plan." Koichiro said.   
"We just have to get the..." Sai began.   
"Chisato! Get out of the Bathroom! I have to go!" Miku shouted.   
"...Girls." Sai finished.   
"I'm developing my pictures! It's the only place I could find!" she shot back.   
"Couldn't you just go to some one hour developer?" Miku protested.   
"That's a waste of my time! Besides, I'm developing in black and white. And on top of that, they don't know diddly squat about developing." Chisato said.   
"But I've got to go!" Miku complained.   
"I'll be out as soon as I get my pictures in the fixer." Chisato explained.   
"When will that be?" Miku asked.   
"After I put it in the stop bath for ten seconds."   
"Then it goes in the fixer?" Miku asked.   
"Yes. After the picture is in there for a minute you can enter."   
"Good." Miku said, relived.   
"Of course all the pictures need to be fixed first." Chisato   
explained.   
"What?" Miku shouted.   
"You do realize you're delaying me." Chisato said.   
  
Finally in a few minutes Chisato had finished fixing the pictures, and Miku flew in, relived. Later, they and the two Carranger girls, Natsumi and Yoko, spoke with Dais about carrying out the plan.   


The four got up on the roof, and immediately began eating the brownies that Sai had baked on very short notice. The Beetleborgs appeared out of nowhere.   
  
"Those brownies look good!" Drew said. 

"Drew, you know this is a trick." Roland said. 

"Yeah, but they look good!" Drew said. 

"Mmm, these are good." Yoko said, trying to lure the Beetleborgs into their little trap.   
"I can't take it anymore!" Drew said. "Back Blast!"   


The others did the same. Dais emerged.   


"Got ya!" Dais said. "Web of Deception!" Dais shouted.   


The Beetleborgs were quickly tied up.   


"You tricked us!" Drew shouted. 

"Yes, what was your first clue?" Dais said. 

"Shuki will have your heads when he finds out!" Roland shouted.   


Natsumi spotted the crystals.   


"What are those things?" she asked. 

"The Crystónin Shards!" Dais exclaimed.   


He snatched the crystals from them.   


"We'll take these, if you don't mind." Dais said. "We better get moving. Shuki will be on us as soon as he realizes that the Beetleborgs haven't returned yet."   


In moments the group had checked out, was in their vehicles and had driven off just as the VR Troopers arrived in an enlarged Skybase. They flew out and ripped the silk strands that held the Beetleborgs hostage.   


"Shuki, this Ryan Steele. They definitely came this way. Don't worry, we'll track them down. They'll wish they never messed with us."   
"You'd better. But I also want those crystals! We cannot revive Saban without them!" Shuki explained.   
"We understand. Those fools will wish they never messed with Saban's empire!" J.B. declared.   
"We better bring the Skugs just in case they give us trouble." Caitlin suggested.   
"Right. They'll never win!" Ryan said.   


To Be Continued...


	7. Virtual Insanity

As everyone hopefully remembers from last time, the VR Troopers vowed to destroy our heroes. Will they succeed?   
Let us find out in part 7 of our exiting adventure.

Before getting underway, I would like to thank Daizyujin at Sentai World for supplying me with a copy of the Metal Heroes Manual, which covers Spielban, Metalder, and Shaider, the series' that were hacked into VRT. Thanks again! This would never be possible without it! I would also like to express my thanks to the administrator of the Temple of Tamao for supplying me with some of the pictures that used to be in the story. Thanks again. You should really see this page. You'll find out all about that Tamao person that Nukus et alii were gawking at. And now, on with the show!

Ronin Warriors/Carrangers/Megarangers: Virtual Insanity.

The Ronins and their companions the Warlords et alii were enjoying a well deserved break from their fight against the evil empire of Saban. They had recently set up shop at a beach so that they could get away from their battle for a few hours.; Their plan was virtually insisted by their sentai companions, particularly Chisato, who wanted to get some pictures of the Ronins and Warlords to add to the Megarangers' scrap book, and also to preserve the team just in case that today was their final fight. Besides, Miku, Natsumi, and Yoko were eager to try on their new bathing suits, and the guys were eager to see the girls in them. The only flaw in their plan was that the beach   
was in Cross Worlds City, the base of operations of the VR Troopers. 

Chisato had set up her tripod and camera, and was shooting everything she could: the Ronins practicing for the battle ahead, the Warlords relaxing(an action that almost no one's ever seen). Kenta was out flirting with cute girls particularly those from sister shows of Tokusatu, particularly Mei and Mai, and Ran, and let us not forget Momo(a.k.a. Tamao Soto) and Juri, who had somehow escaped from Saban's clutches. Yuusaku, Signalman, and VRV Master suddenly returned. 

"Where were you guys?" Chisato asked.   
"We were off freeing those girls that are turning down Kenta." Yuusaku explained.   


Anyway, Miku was sunning herself on a towel, while Shun was drawing. Koichiro was attempting to save Kenta from certain doom from the Tokusatu lovelies above. The other guys were chasing after them. Yuusaku, Signalman, and VRV Master were working on tuning up their vehicles. Natsumi and Yoko were rewiring the Carnavics' computer mode so that it would be able to track the Sabanians. 

Everyone was having a great time...execpt for the VR Troopers. Kaitlin was spying on them via telephoto. 

"There's those weaklings." Kaitlin said.   
"And there's those Ronin Warriors we're supposed to destroy." Ryan said.   
"So let's get rid of them!" J.B. said. 

Nearby, the Carranger girls got a lock on them. 

"We've got company..." they said, looking at the device.   
"That's right! In the name of Saban's empire...Trooper Transform! We are VR!" 

In seconds they transformed into the VR Troopers. 

"Let's make this short...VR Techno Bazooka..." J.B. began.   
"Wait! We should get them out of here, away from the beach!" Kaitlin pleaded.   
"Fine. Vortex Command! Now!" J.B. shouted. 

As the energy surged up around them, the Ronins disappeared into VR. The Warlords remained in Reality. But Kaitlin remained to destroy them. 

"We better teach her a lesson. Armors of the Dark Warlords! Tao Chukoteinin!" Anubis   
commanded. 

Their helmets appeared before them and they donned them, powering up their armor. 

"Okay! Skugs! Destroy them!" Kaitlin commanded. 

The Skugs flew in, bearing thick gold stripes. 

"You deal with her! We'll keep the Skugs busy! Gekisou! Axle Changer!" Kyosuke shouted. 

In seconds they had transformed. 

"Gekisou Sentai! Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaranger!" they shouted.   
"They'll need help. Miku, wake up!" Koichiro commanded.   
"Huh? What are they doing here?" Miku said, half asleep.   
"Let's get to work. Install! Megaranger!" they shouted, hitting 335 Enter into their Digitizers. 

They quickly became... 

"Denji Sentai! Megaranger!" 

"Skug?" The Skugs said.   
"If I remember correctly, if we hit them together they explode!" Red Racer said. "We should stun them first!" Mega Black shouted. 

Yellow Racer and Pink Racer converted their Carnavics to Navic Blasters by attaching their Auto Blasters to them. 

"I've got an idea." Mega Blue said, punching 259 Enter into his Digitizer. 

His Cyber Slider flew down to him. 

"Yellow Racer! Do you think you can hit the Skugs from up in the sky?" he asked.   
"I can try." she said. 

Thus Mega Blue took Yellow Racer airborne. Mega Black did the same with Pink Racer. They fired at the Skugs, distracting them long enough for Kenta and the others to knock them into each other, destroying the Skugs. 

Meanwhile, Ryan and J.B. finished transporting the Ronins into VR. 

"Okay, now it's time to destroy you!" Ryan said.   
"VR Techno Bazooka Command! Now!" J.B. commanded. 

He prepared to open fire on the Ronins. 

"Let's show them how to fight! Armor of the White Neo! Tao Jingiinochichishin!" Ryo shouted. 

In a millisecond their armor was on and they leaped out of the way of J.B.'s attack. 

"What can we do about these guys?" Kento wondered.   
"Maybe if we get back to Reality, we can kick their butts." Ryo thought. "We've got to hold them off first though." Rowen said. 

He tried going airborne, but he could not! 

"I don't think our powers are working!" Rowen reported.   
"Why do you say that?" Ryo said.   
"I can't fly!" Rowen said.   
"Kento, quick try your Iron Rock Crusher!" Ryo said.   
"Iron Rock...Crusher?" Kento said in disbelief. New It did not work! 

"Sending us to VR must have screwed up our powers!" Sai deduced.   
"Well it didn't do the same to us!" J.B. shouted. 

He took out his sword. 

"Laser Lance Command! Now!" he shouted, powering it up. 

"We've got to get out of here!" Ryo shouted. 

_Back in Reality..._

"Those Ronins are in big trouble!" Mega Yellow said.   
"How do you know? "Mega Black asked.   
"I used my Digital Camera to see across the Reality Barrier. The Ronins are getting their butts kicked!" she explained.   
"We better go and help. Red Racer, do you have everything under control here?" Mega Black asked.   
"We'll handle Kaitlin. You go help the Ronins." Anubis explained.   
"We'll be find here. Like he said, you help them." Red Racer said.   
"We've got to use the Mega Ship." Mega Black said. 

They quickly pushed 259 Enter and called for their Cyber Sliders. They then went into space, boarding a huge ship. 

"Let's get Virtual." Mega Black said. 

Somehow, the ship flew into virtual reality. The Ronins, meanwhile, were getting their butts kicked. 

"This looks like the end guys." Ryo said. 

Suddenly the two Troopers were fried by the Mega Ship 

"They're beating us! Skybase Command! Now!" Ryan shouted. 

The two Troopers boarded their craft. 

"We've got to get the Ronins up here." Mega Black said. 

Thus Kenta hit 108 Enter on his Digitizer, launching the Mega Shuttle. He flew down, and the Ronins climbed aboard. 

"You got in just in time. The Troopers are returning to Reality!" Mega Pink said. 

They kicked in all the power and flew back to Reality. 

"Kaitlin, get up here!" Ryan shouted. 

Kaitlin flew up to Skybase. 

"I've had just enough of these guys. Let's show them Troopertron!" Ryan shouted. 

They converted it to a large Robotic form. 

"We've got to crush these bastards!" Ryo shouted.   
"Leave it to us." Mega Black said. 

The Ronins left the Mega Ship. 

"These guys are getting on my nerves." Mega Pink said.   
"And now they've got a new mecha thingie." Mega Blue added.   
"This looks like a job for Galaxy Mega. "Mega Red suggested. 

They all hit 108 on their Digitizers and flew off. 

"Now let's mobilize the Galaxy Mega! Denji Gattai!" the Megarangers shouted. 

They punched 541 into their Digitizers and detached the Mega Shuttle. They pulled a U-turn and flew towards the transforming Mega Ship and locked into place. 

"They've got one too?" Ryan said.   
"Looks like it. Kaitlin, take the Crystals and get off the ship. If they destroy us, you're Saban's   
only hope." J.B. said. 

Kaitlin left the ship. 

"Let's get them!" Mega Black said. 

The Galaxy Mega nailed Troopertron with two diagonal slashes that formed an X. They then nailed it with a jumping slash, and added a Dashing slash to their attack. 

"Let's blast this thing to kingdom come!" Mega Red suggested.   
"Time for the Booster Rifle." Mega Blue said. 

A huge weapon was called in. They fired, and Troopertron blew up with a huge gasoline explosion. 

"Yes! Good-bye Troopers!" Mega Yellow finished.   
"Now we can get back to relaxing." Mega Pink added. 

Kaitlin meanwhile had used both crystals on herself. 

"Uh oh. She's used both the Trooper's crystals!" Anubis exclaimed. 

Kaitilin's armor became partially Halo, and partially Venom. But then she began to grow! 

"Guess we found out what happens when someone uses two crystals." Ryo said. 

"You killed Ryan and J.B.!" Kaitlin exclaimed.   
"Raikou...Zan!" 

An energy bolt flew from a sword like Sage's, but the Megarangers used their large shield. 

"Ja...Ga...Ken!" she shouted. 

She nailed them with an attack similar to the Snake Fang Strike. 

"We better get moving." Red Racer said. 

Quickly the men boarded the Ranger Vehicles. 

"We're going to need VRV Robo for this one." VRV Master said. 

He and the girls leaped aboard. 

"Let's power these things up! Gekisou Gattai!" Red Racer shouted. 

In a matter of seconds RV Robo was ready. 

"Time for VRV Robo. Hisshou Gattai!" VRV Master commanded. 

The VRV Machines interfaced, and the Victrailer went to tower formation. 

"Rangers, the Ronins say that if you knock the Crystals off her, she'll shrink!" Signalman instructed.   
"I've got an idea. Red Racer, use your Gekisou Giri maneuver, and when you're in range, snatch the crystals. VRV Master, the second we take off the Crystals, open fire with the Victory Twister." Mega Blue suggested. 

RV Robo's sword was called for. The large cannons of the Victrailer came to VRV Robo's hands. Mega Red called in Delta Mega. 

"Time to power up." Mega Black said. 

Mega Red placed his Battle Riser in a special compartment in the Galaxy Mega. 

"Chou Denji Gattai!" the Megarangers shouted. 

Mega Red pushed 01 on his Battle Riser, and the Delta Mega interfaced with the Galaxy Mega to form Super Galaxy Mega. 

"Gekisou Giri!" Red Racer commanded. 

The RV Robo spun like a tornado, flying by the magnanimous Kaitlin and removed the crystals. 

"Now! Victory Twister!" VRV Master shouted. 

Both the Super Galaxy Mega and the VRV Robo opened fire, blowing Kaitlin and her virtual form to kingdom come! 

"The VR Troopers are no more!" Red Racer shouted.   
"We got the crystals Ronins!"   
"Good. Now we can relax." Ryo said. 

After putting all their mecha away, the exhausted heroes followed Miku's previous example and fell asleep. 

Nearby, the Rangers stood watching. 

"Those bastards! They beat the VR Troopers!" T.J. shouted.   
"Those Megarangers deserve to die!" Carlos added.   
"We'll let them rest...now. Then we draw them away from their companions, and crush them!" 

The Beetleborgs drove up. 

"Whoa. They've got our crystal, and the VR Trooper's crystals. If you don't want to loose yours too, work with us. We've got a plan to get those Megarangers out of our hair." 

To Be Continued...

It seems our heroes are in trouble. Can they defeat the Beetleborgs and the Rangers together? What do the Rangers and Beetleborgs have in store for the Megarangers? Find out in the next chapter of our exciting story.   



	8. Kenta's Plan

Due to the mysterious disappearence of Part 8, here's what happened. Miku was kidnapped by the Rangers and Cassie was sent in, posing as Miku, to destroy the Megarangers once and for all. The Megarangers were able to succeed, and as they sat talking Kenta came up with an idea. Will Kenta's idea work? What has he been planning?   


Ronin Warriors/Carrangers/Megarangrs: Kenta's plan.   


The Megarangers could not believe their ears. 

"Kenta, you have a plan?" Koichiro said, refusing to believe.   
"Yes, I do. And it's a good one too."   
"Oh really? Aren't I the one who saved our butts countless times strategically?" Shun cut in.   
"Yes, but this one will torture the Rangers." Kenta said. 

Chisato was trying to contain herself, but the concept of Kenta having an idea was so alien to them, it was very difficult for her to keep her composure, even though she wanted to let all the laughter out. 

"You can explain your little scheme tomorrow. Right now we should all get some rest." Koichiro decreed. 

The next morning Kenta explained his plan. Apparently it involved getting Chisato to sing the love theme from _Titanic_ in order to make the Rangers bawl their eyes out, thus allowing them to destroy them. The group agreed to go along with it, even though they knew it would not work. Phase one, as Kenta explained, involved taking Shun to see the movie in order for him to learn of the saddest scenes to enhance the torture. Hours later, he, Kenta, and Miku, who had offered to go along, emerged from the theater. 

"Kenta, you had better have a good reason for making me sit through that movie." Shun said.   
"That was so sad." Miku sniffled.   
"Trust me. Now you know what scenes to use with your Virtua Vision." Kenta explained. 

Meanwhile, Chisato was singing along with the soundtrack, in an attempt to learn the lyrics so she could repeat them verbatim. Koichiro, on the other hand, had been sent to track down James Horner, the composer, insisting that they needed a copy of the sheet music so that they could save the world. Kenta explained that this was so that they could record Shun playing the flute accompaniment and replay it when they sprung the trap. Signalman willingly donated his Synizer for this part of the plan. 

A few days passed, and everything was a go. Yuusaku was standing by to strike just in case the plan failed. Using the Carnavics, Natsumi and Yoko got a lock on the Rangers' current location and trapped them. 

Quickly the Megaranger team appeared on the scene. Chisato had gone shopping to find a dress that helped set the scene for the plan. Before the Rangers could try to stop them, Shun had dragged them into a movie realm and the music began to play. 

Chisato began to sing. 

For those that don't know the words, here they are. 

Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you.   
that is how I know you go on.   
far across the distance, and spaces between us,   
you have come to show you go on.

Chorus:

near, far, wherever you are,   
I believe that the heart does go on.   
once more, you open the door,   
and you're here in my heart   
and my heart will go on and on.

Love can touch us one time, and last for a lifetime   
and never let go till we're gone.   
love was when I loved you, the one true time I hold to,   
in my life we'll always go on.

Repeat Chorus

you're here, there's noting I fear,   
and I know that my heart will go on   
We'll stay, forever this way,   
you are safe in my heart,   
and my heart will go on and on.

Slowly and surely, she began to sing. Ashley and Cassie's eyes swelled up with tears, and they began bawling their eyes out. Koichiro stood in shock as the plan was actually working. 

"Must...be...manly" T.J. said as his eyes began to water.   
"Must...be...strong." Carlos added as he too began to feel the effects.   
"It takes more than that to defeat me!" Andros said.   
"It's not working on him." Kenta thought.   
"This is just what we need right now." Koichiro said.   
"You have not won yet." Andros warned them. 

The five quickly activated their crystals, making them immune to their attack. 

"We'll take it from here." Ryo said.   
"We found the rest of the crystals." Anubis said. 

Clearly they had. Andros as before was using Ryo's crystal, while Kale's was being used by T.J. Carlos was using the crystal of Kento, and Ashley oddly enough was using Dais'. Cassie had Strata. 

"Sou...En...Zan!" Andros shouted, blasting the group back.   
"We have our crystals. I suggest that we try them." Anubis said. 

He and Sekhmet placed their crystals on their armor, and remarkably, they worked! 

"Let us drive these fools off. Quake...With...Fear!" Anubis shouted. 

The Rangers were wrapped up by the chains that shot up from the ground. 

"Let me finish this." Sekhmet said. 

He placed his swords before him, and began whipping them around above his head. 

"Snake...Fang...Strike!" he shouted. 

The blast knocked the Rangers for a loop. 

"We're out of here!" Andros shouted. 

They quickly vanished. 

Later, the group discussed their situation. 

"Obviously, we have a situation with having four of the nine crystals, and them having the other five." Anubis stated.   
"We must get them somewhere safe, or the whole world is in danger." Kale agreed.   
"We could bring them to Mia. That way they can't get them." Sage said.   
"We always know where they are. We can virtually strike at any moment." Natsumi reminded them.   
"Even though they cannot track us, we still have to be prepared." Rowen said.   
"I've made some special modifications to our Mecha that allow us to cross water. We can sail ours right back to Japan if we have to. Unfortunately, unlike the Power Rangers, we are incapable of teleporting. We will stay here while you transport the crystals to Toyama." Natsumi explained.   
"Okay. Megarangers, you can get your mecha at any time, correct?" Ryo asked.   
"Yes. All we need to do is call our Cyber Sliders and we're set." Koichiro said.   
"Ryo, you and the other Ronin Warriors can take a commercial flight to Toyama, and have the Megarangers go with you. The Carrangers and ourselves will stay here and track the Sabanians." Anubis explained.   
"Good idea." Sage said.   


To Be Continued...

Will the Ronins be able to fly home to Toyama without any problems from Saban's forces? And if the Warlords and Carrangers are to be attacked, can they get back in time with the Megarangers?


	9. Flying the Unfriendly Skies

Last time, the Ronin Warriors and Megarangers planned to return to Toyama to give two of the four crystals to Mia, so that Saban could not possess all of them. While the Carrangers and Warlords remained in LA, the Ronins and Megarangers decided to board a plane to Toyama.

Ronin Warriors/Carrangers/Megarangers: Flying the Unfriendly Skies.

The Ronins and Megarangers had just boarded a plane, and they immediately realized that they were booked first class. The groups quickly took their seats. Miku had a great deal of things she wanted to say that she had bundled up inside since the previous night, mainly girl things, but Chisato was not in the mood for confabulation and trivial things.   
  
"Miku, I didn't get a wink of sleep last night because the Ronin Warriors snore like garbage trucks."   
she said irately.   
"We do not!" The Ronins protested.   
"But if I don't talk to someone I'll explode!" Miku said.   
"You can talk to me until we're airborne, then you have to let me sleep the rest of the way. Agreed?"   
  
Miku reluctantly agreed to the proposal. But very soon the aircraft had completed the takeoff procedures. Chisato promptly tilted her chair back and made herself comfortable, and closed her eyes. 

But Miku still wanted to talk. 

"Not now. Right now, all I want to do is sleep all the way to Japan. Is that to much to ask?" Chisato snapped.   
"No." Miku answered.   
"I thought so. "Chisato said.   
  
A few minutes later Chisato was fast asleep. Miku sat there with not a soul in the world to talk to. Girl talk was simply something she could not discuss with the Ronins or any of the other guys; besides, the only soul capable of making sense of the information was currently out cold. Eventually Miku succumbed to the relaxing power of sleep.   
  
Outside, approaching slowly, was the Astro Megaship.   


"If we can get at least two of those darn crystals, we'll be one step closer to bringing back Saban."   
Andros explained.   
"But what if they didn't bring the crystals?" T.J. asked.   
"Trust me, they did. Otherwise they would have never tried to get out of the country with them."   
Andros confirmed. "D.E.C.A., are they on board?"   
"Yes Andros. The Ronins are on board, as are the Megarangers. Two of the four remaining crystals are in their possession:; the crystal they originally had, and the crystal acquired from Ryan Steele." 

"Are the Beetleborgs in place?" Andros asked.   
"Affirmative."   
"Good. We could never touch the crystals ourselves without the power combining. Our quarrel is   
with the Ronins, not the other passengers." Andros stated. 

"We better get ready for action. We're almost in range for Crystónin teleportation." Carlos stated. 

"Let's Rocket." Andros said.   
  
Like the Megarangers, the Space Rangers pushed in 335 Enter on their Digitizer rip-off devices, and quickly became their Ranger forms. The words "Morphing Complete" verified the completion of the sequence. Next they engaged their armor and teleported aboard the ship.   
  
On board, Miku was jolted awake by the sudden commotion caused by the Rangers entrance. As far as she could see, Andros was choking Ryo, demanding that he hand over the crystals. Miku was in a public area. It would be a terrible move on her part if she transformed. But she could call for help. Which she did.   
  
On the other side of the ocean, Yuusaku's phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" he said. 

"Yuusaku, it's Miku. The Rangers are on to us. Send the Warlords right away." she explained.   
  
Kayura appeared and transported the Warlords aboard the ship. 

"Okay, I suggest that you let go of him right now, before we decide to cut you to ribbons." Anubis said. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Andros said.   


The Warlords heard some tiny voices say "Bug Back!" and instantly the Beetleborgs appeared behind them.   
  
"Anubis, we can't fight them here! It's too dangerous." Kale said.   
"Anubis, I think it's about time you use that power Kayura gave your armor recently. It should have   
kicked in by now." Dais said.   
"Spelis Warp!" Anubis shouted.   
  
In a flash the "bad" guys and Warlords were off the plane and in a rock quarry.   
  
"How dare you keep us from the crystals!" Andros shouted. "Spiral Saber!"   
  
His drill like weapon appeared to him.   
  
"Lunar Lance!" Carlos commanded. A weapon like Mega Black's came forth.   
"Astro Axe!" T.J. shouted. A weapon like Mega Blue's appeared to him.   
"Star Slinger!" Ashley commanded. A weapon like Mega Yellow's appeared to her.   
"Satellite Stunner!" Cassie commanded. A weapon like Mega Pink's appeared to her.   
  
"Prepare to perish, Warlords!" Andros said as he and his companions charged.   
"I'll handle these fools. Web of Deception!" Dais shouted.   
  
He entangled the Space Rangers, but Drew used his Metallix Lancer to cut them free.   
  
"Let's blast these dorks!" Ashley suggested. 

"Astro Blasters! Dual Mode!" the Rangers shouted, splitting their weapons in two. 

"Data Lasers! Input Card! Attack Beam!" the Beetleborgs shouted.   
  
The groups opened fire on the Warlords, but Kale rose above the problem with the help of his Kale Copter. He then aimed his gauntlet at them, and fired off the claws, knocking them away.   
  
"Let's dismount that flying fool! Galaxy Gliders! Hang ten!" the Rangers commanded, taking to the sky. 

"Mega! Spectra! Beetleborgs!" they shouted, transforming with some pretty good special effects. 

Kale avoided them briefly, but was not having much luck. Dais however, fired his Naginata at the Rangers, and pulled them off their Galaxy Gliders. Kale held out his sword and charged the Beetleborgs, sending them back to Earth.   
  
"We will meet again, Warlords. Count on it!" Andros said.   


With that they vanished. Kayura in turn teleported the Warlords.   


Hours later Chisato was jolted awake by Miku who had woken her up to remind her to return her seat to the upright position. Minutes later they touched down in Toyama. The group rushed to Mia's house at warp speed. They knocked on the door.   
  
"Ronins! What are you..." she began.   
"No time to explain. You've got to keep these two crystals safe. We've got to hurry." Ryo explained.   
"Okay guys, get us out of here." Ryo asked the Megarangers. 

"Install! Megaranger!" they shouted, pushing in 335 Enter.   
  
Next they hit 259 Enter, calling their Cyber Sliders, and flew up to their Mega Ship. They brought   
it down into Earth's atmosphere and took off for LA.   
  
"So, what do we do now Ryo?" Kento asked.   
"We've got to get the other five crystals back. We just can't let Shuki get them." Ryo explained.   
  
To Be Continued...   


Can our heroes get back to LA in time? Will they get the remaining crystals and foil Shuki's plans to resurrect Saban? Find out in the next exciting episode.


	10. Armored Pawns

To recapitulate on the situation last time, the Ronins succeeded in giving the two Ronin crystals in their possession to Mia and Yuli. Anubis and the Warlords kicked some Sabanian butt, but they fled. Will the Ronins and Warlords ever save the Crystónin crystals from the Sabanian forces? Find out in the next chapter, now.

Ronin Warriors/Megarangers/Carrangers: Armored Pawns.

Live from his studios, the evil Shuki and the remnants of Saban's empire plotted and planned for combat. The Rangers, et alii were readying their Megazord for combat with the Megarangers. The Beetleborgs were doing the same.   
  
"Are you sure that if we keep the Megarangers occupied, we'll be able to play a trick on them?" Andros asked Shuki.   
"Yes.; Just lure them out of hiding, and they are ours for the taking." Shuki said.   
  
Astronema sent a message from her ship.   


"The Megarangers are located in a large public area with various merchandise." she said. 

"They must be at the mall." Ashley deduced. 

"Mall?" Andros wondered.   
"We'll show you...after we put those Mega morons out of their misery." Cassie said.   


_ Meanwhile..._   


"This is great! I really needed to get some new clothes!" Miku exclaimed.   
"I really needed a break from this whole war." Chisato added.   
"This is a perfect place for us to hide from the Rangers." Koichiro stated.   
"Yeah. They'll never be able to find us in a mall."   


From some distance away, a scanner was spying on the Megarangers. We zoom out and tilt up to...   
  
"There they are!" Ashley exclaimed, clad in her Ranger suit.   
"What gave those idiots the notion that they could hide from US in a mall?" Cassie stated. She   
was not transformed. 

"Let's dispose of them. Let's Rocket!" Andros shouted.   
  
Quickly they pushed 335 Enter on their Astro Morphers and transformed. The words "Morphing complete." verified the transformation.   
  
As the ladies prepared to enter yet another store, laser blasts struck the ground near them, causing everyone else to run in terror! The boys, who were nearby in the food courts, heard the shouts.   
  
"Weren't the girls over there?" Koichiro asked. 

"Yes. Let's get moving." Shun said.   
  
After quickly ducking into the rest rooms, the three transformed. High above, the Power Rangers prepared to search for the Senshi once more. But suddenly they were blasted as well!   


"Hi guys! Were you by any chance, I don't know, shooting at the girls?" Mega Red asked.   
"Well we didn't like it!" Mega Pink shouted.   
"Denji Sentai Megaranger!" they shouted.   
"Let's get outta here! Galaxy Gliders! Hang ten!" the Rangers shouted.   
  
The Rangers quickly flew out the door.   
  
"Let's follow them." Mega Black said.   
  
They punched in 259 Enter and flew after them on their Cyber Sliders. The Power Rangers led them to a quarry, where Roboborg and Boron were waiting with the Beetleborgs. They opened fire, but the Megarangers quickly dodged the attacks before retaliating with their Mega Snipers.   


"Let's finish them off!" T.J. said, going for his Astro Blaster.   
"No. We stick with the plan." Carlos said.   
"Come destroy us if you dare, Megarangers!" Andros shouted before he and the others rocketed skyward. Minutes later they returned with the Astro Megazord.   
"You know, I'm getting sick of those bastards." Mega Black stated.   
"Now that you mention it, those copycats are getting on my nerves too." Mega Pink added.   
"So let's hit them with something they don't have yet." Mega Yellow said.   
"Time to break out the heavy artillery. I suggest we give them a taste of Mega Voyager." Mega Red said.   
"Okay."   
  
Quickly he and the others flew up to their respective Voyager Machines. Mega Red took his robotic Rovoyager-1, Mega Black took his Shuttle Voyager-3 , Mega Blue leaped aboard Rocket Voyager-3, while Mega Yellow took her Saucer Voyager-4, while Mega Pink boarded her Tank Voyager-5. The five vehicles began to head for Earth's atmosphere, with Rovoyager-1 surfing on the back of Mega Blue's Rocket Voyager-3.   
  
"Let's mobilize Mega Voyager! Ginga Gattai!" they shouted. 

In a very complex sequence, the five vehicles interfaced to form Mega Voyager. Before reentry, the girls flew on their Cyber Sliders to the Mega Ship. Mega Red took off for Delta Mega.   
  
"Let's do it!" Mega Yellow shouted.   
  
They pushed in 108 Enter, launching the Mega Shuttle. They then hit 584 Enter, which initiated the sequence, and then locked into place. Mega Red flew Delta Mega out of it's hanger, and the vehicles flew towards Earth.   
  
"Hey! Here comes their version of the Astro Megazord!" T.J. shouted.   
"Let's shoot them down." Carlos stated.   
  
They called on the Megazord's large gun and fired, but it failed to hit the Galaxy Mega!   
  
"What?" Andros shouted.   
"Look! What's that thing?" Cassie asked.   
  
Ashley activated her pathetic rip-off of Chisato's Digicam Search, and zoomed in on the object. Slowly it took shape.   
  
"Guys, I don't know what that is." Ashley reported.   
"Good, cause we're going to tell you." 

Mega Black and Blue appeared on their view screen.   
  
"I guess you've been wondering what this thing is. Astro Megazord, meet Mega Voyager." they said.   
  
The thing landed and sent the Megazord flying through the air. 

"You guys stand by. We'll take care of those Power pests. I've got a plan." Mega Yellow stated.   
  
The Astro Megazord and Galaxy Mega took positions and began dueling with each other. Roboborg and Boron were completely confused as to which one was which. 

"Let's spring our trap." Mega Yellow said, firing the thrusters and landing in front of Roboborg. 

"There they are! Let's blast them!" Andros commanded.   
  
They fired their large cannon, but the girls blocked with their shield.   
  
"The Rangers would not harm us. The other vehicle must be the Galaxy Mega." Roboborg concluded. "Robo Sword! Robo Cyclone!" 

He opened fire on the large mecha vehicle once the real Galaxy Mega stepped out of the way, and the Astro Megazord was badly damaged. Boron did the same, harming them even more.   
  
"That wasn't supposed to happen!" T.J. said.   
"We better finish the plan." Andros stated.   
  
With that the Megazord blasted off towards space. Mega Winger showed up and lent its wing to Mega Voyager, forming Winger Voyager. It blasted off in hot pursuit after the Megazord. Finally, after much time, the Delta Mega finally made it down to Earth.   
  
"Let's get rid of these guys! I'm coming aboard." Mega Red said.   
  
He boarded Galaxy Mega and plugged in the Battle Riser. 

"Chou Denji Gattai!" they shouted.   
  
Mega Red pushed 01 and the two joined together to form Super Galaxy Mega. They fired, blasting Boron to kingdom come. He returned to the Axe, but it created a shockwave that blasted it to kingdom come as well. Roboborg fled before the same could befall him.   
  
Up in space, the Megarangers pursued the Astro Megazord.   
  
"I've had quite enough of those guys. Let's get rid of them once and for all!" Mega Blue said. "Winger Spartan!"   
  
The tip of Mega Blue's vehicle fired at the Astro Megazord, which was blown to bits.   
  
"That was odd." Mega Blue said.   
"What?" Mega Black asked.   
"It was as if they wanted us to destroy the Megazord." Mega Blue said.   
"Guys! We just destroyed Boron, and it was almost as if he let us do it!" Mega Yellow said over the communications equipment. 

"What? We're on our way." Mega Blue shouted. 

They broke the Mega Voyager apart and flew down on their Cyber Sliders.   
  
"This is interesting. Why would they put up a fight, let us beat them, and run?" Mega Black wondered.   
"Um, guys, you might think this is crazy, but I picked up five signals flying west of here just after the Megazord went airborne." Natsumi stated.   


The group had returned to their camp.   
  
"The Rangers must have boarded their Cyber Sliders and abandoned ship." Yoko deduced.   
"I think I know why. They lured us and only us into battle so that we could give them enough time to fly off to the west so they could accomplish some other task." Mega Blue suggested. 

"I think I know where they went. Quick to the Mega Ship!" Ryo shouted. 

The group hightailed it to Toyama. When they arrived at Mia's house they noticed the lights were flickering, as if someone had damaged the power...The group landed quickly. 

"Mia! Yuli! Where are you?" Ryo shouted. 

The others began to do the same. 

"Ryo! I'm over here!" Yuli shouted.   


The Ronins and Warlords ran over to him.   
  
"A few minutes ago these strange people came in, attacked us, grabbed those two crystals you gave us, and trashed the place!" he explained.   
"Question. Did they look anything like us?" Mega Black asked.   
"They did!" Yuli said.   
"Where's Mia?" Ryo demanded.   
  
Rowen came over. 

"I'm sorry man.; They took her to the hospital." he explained. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ryo screamed.   
To Be Continued...   


Will Mia survive? And what will Ryo do? Find out in the next chapter of our exciting story.   



	11. Wildfire Bent on Revenge

Ah, it is the next chapter of this interesting, yet weird adventure. One problem though. We can no longer run commercial free. Thus at certain points in the story the show will be briefly interrupted to bring you a word from our sponsors. The crew here at Deswar Productions is working to stop this. Now, on with the show!

Ronin Warriors/Megarangers/Carrangers: Wildfire bent on revenge.

The Ronin Warriors, et alii, were in the hospital, where Mia was in critical condition...Everyone was pacing back and forth, trying to calm down after the situation.   


"I can't believe those bastards did this." Ryo said. 

"Don't worry Ryo, we'll make them pay." Rowen assured him. 

"I just hope that the Megarangers and Carrangers are having better luck than we are." Ryo said.   


Meanwhile at Mia's home, Mega Yellow and the Carrangers were searching through Mia's home. They had suddenly noticed something across the room.   


Commercial Break One   
  
(Carrangers theme)   
  
Hey, do you want the best vehicles in the world? Well visit Pegasus Garage, where we build your dream cars. How well you say? These are the people who build the Ranger vehicles! Well actually, the models! Also stop by and see the Carrangers' secret base! Meet Dappu, their tiny mentor,and VRV Master! Go to Pegasus Garage today!   


(Return to regular programming)   


"What did you see?" Pink Racer asked. 

"I thought I noticed something hidden over against that wall. I better use my Digicam Search." 

Zooming in, she noticed a sword mark on a piece of wood.   


"I noticed a sword mark over there." Mega Yellow said.   


The group walked over and used their Auto Blasters to cut it free. 

"We better show this to Ryo and the others." Red Racer said.   


The group returned to the hospital, carrying the piece of wood which they had carefully cut free.   


"Ryo, Kale, we need you to come with us." Red Racer said.   
  
Once outside, the two armored up.   
  
"Now what do you want us to do?" Ryo asked.   
"We want you to take a slash with your swords." Yellow Racer said.   
"Why us?" Kale asked.   
"We know that they have the crystals keyed to your armor. Thus any slashes you make would match theirs." Yellow Racer explained. 

Ryo slashed with his swords, and Kale did the same on the piece of wood. Yellow Racer then used the Carnavic to analyze the information.   


"Ryo, the mark matches your swords." she said. 

"That proves the Rangers did it." Ryo said.   


Commercial Break 2   


(Chisato's song from Canary Nejire episode begins playing)   
  
You want pictures retouched, shot, especially of your kids? Well look no further than Jougasaki Studios. Their resident photographer, Chisato, is an expert in child and landscape photography. She'll make sure that your pictures come out better than that 1 hour developer down the street. One thing though; she doesn't do bullies. Jougasaki Studios. Best in the business.

(Return to regularly scheduled programming)   


"When are they going to stop with those commercials?" Ryo wondered.   
"As soon as they figure out who's broadcasting them." Yellow Racer said.   
"Well we know who did it. And they will pay!" Ryo shouted.   
  
The Rangers came out. 

"Well, you want us, we're here." Andros said.   
  
Kayura teleported them to a rock quarry. The Rangers drew their weapons.   


"I'm going to destroy you for what you did." Ryo vowed.   
"Really?" Andros shouted.   
  
Ryo charged him, but he blocked with his weapon. Ryo began to strike with increasing force. Andros attempted to parry, but his efforts were futile. Finally, a double strike with Ryo's swords destroyed the weapon. Andros prepared to fight hand to hand, but Ryo kicked him, sending him flying. Andros quickly recovered and pulled out his Astro Blaster. Ryo took one slash with his swords, slicing the weapon in two, rendering it useless. 

"Now you die." Ryo said.   
"I give up!" Andros said.   
  
Ryo refused to listen. He raised his weapons to strike Andros down, but he activated his crystal and blocked with his own swords! Nearby, the other Rangers locked onto Ryo. But suddenly they were knocked off range by blaster fire! The Carrangers and Megarangers had arrived. The Carranger men powered up to Auto Punisher, while the girls readied their Navic Blasters. They fired, knocking the other Rangers out of the picture for the moment while Ryo and Andros dueled. But though he had an exact copy of Ryo's weapons, Ryo's skill quickly disarmed him. Ryo placed his weapons hilt to hilt and went airborne.   
  
"Flare Up...Now!" Ryo shouted.   
  
The immolating waves slammed into Andros, causing him to explode. His remains flew everywhere. Ryo knelt down to recover the crystal, but he was nailed with an energy bolt! The source: The Beetleborgs.   


(Commercial Break 3)   
  
If you want the best quality Samurai Weapons, then look no further than Dynasty Armorers. Talpa supplies the ultimate in katanas, no-daichis, three-section staffs and much much more. They also do bad Japanese-dubbed movies! And Talpa's not just the store manager, he's also a client. Proud sponsor of the Ronin Warriors/Megarangers/Carranger series.   


(Don't you just hate it when it gets good and they go to a commercial? Return to show)   


"You're not getting that Crystal!" Drew stated.   


He walked over and grabbed it. Suddenly he was blasted! The other Ronins and Warlords had arrived.   
  
"How dare you harm Ryo." Anubis said.   
  
The Beetleborgs grabbed their weapons and jumped on their Sector Cycles. The Ronins and Warlords readied their weapons. The two groups charged, and a huge explosion ensued as the attacks collided! When the smoke cleared, the Beetleborgs stood there, without their armor. Beams of light colored gold, silver, and purple flew off to some unknown place. 

"They destroyed our powers!" Drew shouted.   
"No, just returned them to their rightful owners." 

The Astral Sword vanished as well! 

"We better get out of here!" Roland shouted.   
  
They ran over to the recovering Rangers and teleported away with them.   


Once back at Shuki's base, the ex-Beetleborgs presented him with the crystal they had retrieved.   
  
"This is wonderful. We have seven of the nine crystals. Soon we can reform the armor, and bring   
Saban back!" Shuki exclaimed. 

"That we can. All I have to do is hook the armor up to our computer equipment and we are able to drag him out of the Spirit World." Porto explained.   
"And I've almost located the incantation to reanimate the armor!" Nukus stated. 

"The Ronins won't know what hit them!" Shuki stated. 

Back in Japan, the Ronins and Warlords pondered their situation carefully. They had just learned that Mia would be fine after all, but she did have to remain in the hospital for a few more days. But there was still the problem of the crystals. 

"We have two, they have seven. It's time to go get them back." Ryo said. 

To Be Continued...

Can the Ronins succeed in getting the crystals back? Or will they fail? Will they reactivate the armor? Find out in the next exciting episode, which will air commercial free. We found out what was going on this end. Someone decided to advertise the services of our cast. Trust me, these businesses, with the exception of Pegasus Garage, do not exist in the universe of the stories. See you next time...


	12. Race to the Crystónin

Ah yes, another chapter in our strange tale of a teamup between Ronin Warriors, Denji Sentai Megaranger, and Gekisou Sentai Carranger. They've just discovered that seven of the precious nine crystals that activate the Crystónin armor are in Shuki's grasp. Our heroes have devised a plan to sneak in and capture the crystals before Shuki can use them to bring his master back from the Spirit World. Will they succeed? Find out in: 

Ronin Warriors/Megarangers/Carrangers: Race to the Crystónin.

"Okay, here's the plan guys. Girls, you sneak in undetected and deactivate all the security systems so that we can get in. Kyosuke, Minoru, Naoki, Kenta, Koichiro, and Shun, you lay down some cover fire so that we can attack safely." Ryo explained. 

Back at their own base, Shuki was pondering what to do when two strange creatures with wings appeared in his chambers. 

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.   
"We have come to make a proposal." one said.   
"Not on your life! Piranhatron!" Shuki commanded.   
"Darkstar Blast!" the other shouted, wasting the minions in a millisecond.   
"Now, I am Starnus, and this is my brother, Asterra." the one with the wings of an angel said.   
"Again, what do you want from me?" Shuki demanded.   
"It is my understanding that you have a samurai problem." Starnus stated.   
"True. What can you do about it?" Shuki demanded.   
"We have a team of Samurai, who just happen to be unbeatable. They have the means to destroy the fools that plague you." Asterra explained.   
"I'm listening." Shuki explained.   
"If they succeed in disposing of your problem, we ask nothing in return." Starnus explained.   
"I'm not about to place all my trust in your warriors until I see how good they really are." Shuki said.   
"Very well." Asterra said. 

In a flash, five warriors in samurai armor appeared. One appeared to be covered with plants, a second was armed to the teeth in camouflage, a third bore a strong resemblance to Ryo's armor, a fourth was armored in a very aerodynamic armor, and the fifth wore an armor that was very insectile, with the legs of a grasshopper and the body of a hornet. 

"I give you Dema of Botany, Pugnare of Combat, Melissa of the Gale, Accelera of Celerity, and Jamie of the Insect...our Dark Rounin." Asterra explained.   
"Nice armor. But can they fight? Piranhatron!" Shuki shouted. 

The Piranhatron appeared. 

"Dark Rounin, a demonstration. Dema, you first." Asterra stated.   
"Dema is their leader, and commands the power of plants. He is a master with the bo staff." Starnus said as Dema began demonstrating his superior bo technique. "His special power is the Nature's Wrath. With it he can cause plants to grow instantaneously from seeds that he throws at his opponents." 

Dema performed the attack, and vines erupted from the seeds upon contact with the Piranhatron. He bowed to show respect for Shuki and his masters. 

"Pugnare is a relentless fighter. At his disposal are various weapons from two separate armors." 

As Starnus spoke, Pugnare immediately went ballistic on the Piranhatron, trashing them with his swords, axe, halberd, and sai. In an instant, he shouted "Armor of Missiles!" and his current armor wasreplaced with one that was loaded with some heavy artillery. He fired various projectiles at the Piranhatron, destroying them. He bowed as well and stepped back. 

"Melissa of the Gale is dangerous with her jurisdiction over wind." 

As Starnus spoke, she called upon a gust of wind to blow the Piranhatron into a wall. 

"Her personal attack is the Finger of God. With it she can tear opponents apart Dairanger style." 

She unsheathed her katana, spoke the command words, and slashed on an angle, sending a huge whirlwind slamming into the Piranhatron, blowing them upward which then crashed into the ground. She bowed and stepped back. 

"Accelera has super speed." 

Accelera promptly ran around at high speeds, dodging the Piranhatrons' every move. 

"Her special attack is the Speed Strike." 

Accelera turned into a bolt of energy King Ranger style and charged through a Piranhatron, destroying it utterly. She bowed and stepped back. 

"Jamie may be the youngest, but she is dangerous nonetheless. I think your Tengu Warriors would be better for her." 

In seconds the Tengus appeared. 

"Jamie is the only one who can fly." Starnus explained. As he did, the two protrusions on her back began flapping in a blur and she took off. "She has no weapons of her own, but she can turn her arms into insect parts." 

As he spoke, Jamie promptly turned her arms into those of a praying mantis and whacked the Tengus. 

"Her special attack is the Locust Swarm." 

Jamie split into a swarm of locusts and attacked the Tengus, stripping them of their feathers. She reformed and landed. 

"Each of them also carries a blaster, and have personal mecha to command." Starnus said.   
"I'm impressed already." Shuki said. 

Rito charged in. 

"Boss, my cousin Gasha Skull is sending five female ninja girls over here to help out!" he said.   
"Good." Shuki said.   
"And some Hinelar guy is sending these Nejirangers over to help too! He says they'll whip the Megarangers' butts!" Rito explained. 

Meanwhile, the Ranger girls were utterly lost. They and Yuusaku were trying to find Saban's studios. However, they made one terrible mistake; they let Yoko drive, who has the worst sense of direction. 

"We're going to be late. The Ronins must be there by now!" Chisato complained.   
"That's the last time we let Yoko drive." Natsumi added. 

Miku could not say anything; she fell asleep from boredom as Yoko had led them anywhere but Saban's Studios. 

"Move out of the way. Maybe I can get us there in time." Yuusaku ordered. 

They tried to drive away, but they were unable to move! Looking in the rearview mirror, they noticed a group of strange looking Rangers. 

"Nejiranger. What are they doing here?" Yuusaku wondered.   
"Let's stop them." Chisato said. 

The five leaped out of the car, as did a very grumpy Miku. 

"You know these guys?" Yoko asked.   
"They were created by Hinelar to destroy us. They must have been revived." Yuusaku said as he punched in MEGA on his Keitizer, transforming him into Mega Silver.   
"Install! Megaranger!" Chisato and Miku shouted, punching in 335 Enter on their Digitizers.   
"Gekisou! Axle Changer!" Yoko and Natsumi shouted, powering up to Pink and Yellow Racer. 

The Nejirangers called on their weapons: A sword, a rod, a tomahawk, a sling like Mega Yellow's and a bow. 

Neji Yellow and Neji Pink charged their Megaranger counterparts, while Neji Black and Neji Blue took Pink and Yellow Racer, while Neji Red attacked Mega Silver. 

Meanwhile, the Ranger guys were preparing to go and lay down cover fire for the Ronins when a group of cute girls came up around them. 

"Do we know you?" Kyosuke asked.   
"No." one of the girls said.   
"Then why are you here?" Minoru asked.   
"I simply love that accent." one said to Minoru. "I'm Suiren. You're from Osaka, right?" she said.   
"Yes..." Minoru said, not knowing what to make of this. 

Kenta meanwhile was trying to flirt with one of them. Apparently she was not as willing as he was. 

"Stop it you jerk!" she said. 

Naoki stepped in. 

"Forgive my friend here. He doesn't know how to treat a woman with respect."   
"I can see that. I happen to like that in a man. I'm Ayame."   
"Naoki." he said.   
"I hope that one of you likes computer art. I have a thing for it." one said.   
"You're in luck. I happen to draw myself." Shun said.   
"Really? I'm Yuri." she said.   
"Well there certainly can't be somebody here who likes soccer." another said. 

"Wrong again. I do." Koichiro said.   
"I'm Ran(not to be confused with the Ran from Beetle Fighter Kabuto)."   
"You don't happen to drive race cars, do you? I'm Sakura." she said.   
"I do." Kyosuke said.   
"And I'm Sabrina. I suppose that you are all that's left." she said to Kenta. 

One note: Sabrina isn't in the picture above. You'll learn who she is very soon. 

So the Ranger guys went off with the mysterious girls. Once they were far enough away, Piranhatron appeared out of nowhere! 

"Don't worry, we'll take care of this. Just run!" the guys said.   
"You fools. We're not afraid." the girls said. 

All but Sabrina turned into strange warriors. 

Sabrina on the other hand, turned into Scorpina! 

"Destroy them!"   
"Install! Megaranger!" Kenta, Koichiro, and Shun shouted. They punched in 335 on their Digitizers.   
"Gekisou! Axle Changer!" Kyosuke, Naoki, and Minoru shouted. 

A fight ensued. The Carrangers called forth their Viblades and began blocking the swords of the Flower Kunoichi. The Megarangers took their weapons and began fighting. Mega Blue took his Mega Tomahawk, and spun in circles, cutting through Yuri, defeating her. Mega Black took his Mega Rod and performed the Rod Break, defeating Ran. Red Racer flew at Sakura with his Driving attack, defeating her. Green Racer charged at Suiren with his Pit-in Drive slide attack, and that took her out of the picture. Blue Racer blasted Ayame with his Passing Flash, following it up with his Hairpin spinning Kick, defeating her. They whipped out their blasters and wasted the Piranhatron. Then, by some miracle, the Megarangers joined the Carrangers in their Carrangers in their Carranger Carmagic Attack, slamming through Scorpina as energy bolts, defeating her. 

"This was a trick to keep us from the Ronins!" Red Racer deduced.   
"We better get back to Pegasus Thunder and Dragon Cruiser!" Blue Racer added. 

"You guys get to it." Mega Black said. 

The Carrangers rushed off on their Speeder Machines, and returned momentarily with the two vehicles. The Megarangers leaped aboard, and they sped off to save the Ronin Warriors from certain doom. 

Meanwhile, the girls and Mega Silver had their hands full with the Nejiranger team. Mega Yellow turned her arm to energy and whacked Neji Yellow, defeating her. Mega Pink meanwhile combined her Mega Sniper and Mega Capture to form the Capture Sniper and blasted Neji Pink to oblivion. Pink Racer whacked Neji Black with her Wheel Spin Kick, and a Checker Chop from Yellow Racer put Neji Blue out of the picture. Mega Silver charged Neji Red with his Silver Blazer firing, then at the last second slashed, defeating him. 

"This is obviously a clever scheme to keep us busy." Mega Silver said.   
"We better get moving." Mega Pink said. 

Mega Silver called in Mega Winger, and they flew at high speed to the meeting place. 

When both teams got there, the Ronins had attacked, thinking the defenses were down, and were getting creamed, due to the fact that their special powers were not affecting the minions. They were relieved when the Carrangers wasted them with the Giga Booster. But five Piranhatron were not destroyed. Two more now appeared atop buildings on opposite sides, and all nine crystals began to glow. 

"Uh oh." Ryo said. 

The sky began to darken, and the wind began to blow uncontrollably. The nine crystals took their positions once more, and shot skyward. They slammed into the ground, forming the armor. Porto ran out and attached two cables to it, and a beam of light shot down to the armor. It began engulfed in crystal shards. 

"What's happening?" Mega Pink shouted through the chaos.   
"Remember those crystals we had? Well they're all a part of this one armor, and now it's been summoned back!" Sage explained. 

The crystal shattered. Saban stood before them. 

"Greetings Ronin Warriors." he said.   


To Be Continued...

Can the Ronin Warriors, Warlords, Megarangers, and Carrangers hope to defeat Saban in the Crystónin Armor? What will happen? Find out in the exciting conclusion to Ronin Warriors/Megarangers/Carrangers.   



	13. Victory at Last?

So, you're still reading this. I'm guessing that you wish to see the final chapter of the Ronin Warriors/Megarangers/Carrangers series. Well I'm denying it! Ha ha ha! I am still the master of disaster!   
  
(Entire cast of the stories holds Destonus at weaponpoint)   
  
The Cast: Destonus, you better let them see the story, or we'll destroy you. 

Okay okay, here's the story. I was going to give it to you anyway. Enjoy. 

Ronin Warriors/Megarangers/Carrangers: Victory at Last?   


The Ronin Warriors, Warlords, et alii stood before Saban, who was admiring himself in the Crystónin Armor.   
  
"As I recall, you used this very armor to destroy me before. Fitting, don't you think, that I now plan to use it to defeat you." Saban remarked.   
"You'll need every inch of it's power to defeat us. Kayura cast a spell that prevents you and your warriors from using anything you stole from other series."   
  
Zedd tried to form a grow bomb to enlarge his boss, but he could not!   
  
"That's because you got it from Dairangers." Ryo replied.   
"Rita, I wouldn't try using your staff, because that comes from Zyurangers." Kento said.   
"Oh and that means Klank can't throw Orbus at you to make you grow either, right Sai?" Rowen said.   
"Yep. And it also prevents your Rangers from transforming, because you use our sequences!" Kenta shouted.   
"I've had enough! Rygog, fire the Torpedoes!" Divatox shouted.   
  
Saban was hit by them and he enlarged to gargantuan size.   
  
"Divatox's enlarging torpedoes was my idea. Dark Rounin!" Saban shouted.   
  
The five strange warriors from before appeared, driving large mecha.   
  
"We better get ours. Warlords, go with VRV Master. We'll take the RV Robo." Red Racer said.   
"Ryo, come with us. Mega Red, you go with them." Mega Black said.   
  
The groups rushed to their mecha.   
  
"Let's power up. Gekisou Gattai!" Red Racer shouted.   
  
He and the other Carrangers banged their mecha together and formed RV Robo. VRV Master leaped aboard V-Fire. Anubis hurried to V-Dump, while Kale boarded V-Dozer. Sekhmet took V-Police, while Dais took V-Rescue. The five vehicles drove out of the Victrailer.   
  
"Those guys are going to defeat us! Pugnare, Accelera, Jamie! Go to High Stance Mode!" Dema commanded from his large dryad.   
  
The three pushed buttons, converting Pugnare's tank, Accelera's car, and Jamie's huge hornet into battle robots.   
  
"Let us do the same!" VRV Master shouted, pushing a button. The Warlords did the same, and the VRV Machines transformed to large robots.   
  
Meanwhile, the Ronins and Megarangers few up to the Mega Ship. Mega Red hit 108 Enter, deploying the Mega Shuttle. He then hit 584 Enter.   
  
"Denji Gattai!" he and the Ronins shouted.   
  
The Mega Shuttle did a U-turn and flew back toward the transforming Mega Ship. It interfaced as the head, and then rushed back into Earth's atmosphere. Meanwhile, the Voyager Machines had been deployed from the Moon.   
  
"Let's do it! Ginga Gattai!" Mega Black shouted.   
  
After much disassembling and reforming, Mega Voyager was formed, brandishing it's large weapon. Mega Red launched Delta Mega, which landed on Earth. Mega Silver brought in Mega Winger.   
  
"Time to power this up! Dengeki Henkei!" he shouted.   
  
Mega Winger transformed to robot mode fairly quickly.   
  
"Oh, you have toys as well!" Saban said.   
  
Meanwhile, the Dark Rounin were kicking the Warlords' and VRV Master's butts.   
  
"It's time to trash these fools. Hisshou Gattai!" VRV Master shouted.   
  
The VRV Machines came together exactly like the Rescue Megazord to form the VRV Robo.   
  
But meanwhile, the Dark Rounin had slammed their vehicles into each other to form a large mess.   
  
"Initiate QuintaRounin sequence now!" Dema shouted.   
"QuintaRounin sequence has been initiated." the on board computer said.   
  
In some pretty complex morphing effects, the group transformed their combined form into a large anatomically correct humanoid. Their armor then detached from their bodies, and formed into armor pieces, which then attached to their large vehicle.   
  
"Oh Rangers?" Dema said.   
"That's impossible and unnecessary. Tamao is not here." Red Racer said.   
"I wasn't referring to your predecessors, I was addressing you." Dema said.   
  
QuintaRounin whacked the RV Robo with its bo staff.   
  
"I'll show them how to fight." Pugnare said.   
  
The armor and seats within shifted, placing Pugnare in control. A large sword appeared in QuintaRounin's hands. He and RV Robo began dueling with their blades. As they fought, Saban rained energy bolts down on the warriors.   
  
"You fools. Did you forgot about me?" Saban asked.   
"I don't think so! Try this on for size!" Mega Red shouted as he charged using Galaxy Mega's thrusters.   
  
Saban went airborne, and went to a silhouette of Ryo, and shouted, "Flare Up...Now!"   
  
Galaxy Mega went flying.   
  
"Time to make you fall. Rangers, bring it forth."   
"Oh my God!" Ryo said.   
"It's back!" Sage said.   
"What is that mess?" Red Racer asked.   
"It's the...the..." Kento started to say.   
"Super Ultra Mega Ridiculous Ludicrous Superfluous Zeo Turbo Ninja What the Hell is That Zord." Rowen said.   
"You mean that thing Talpa destroyed?" Sai asked.   
"Well we made some improvements, and you're wrong, it's not the Super Ultra Mega Ridiculous Ludicrous Superfluous Zeo Turbo Ninja What the Hell is That Zord. It's now the Super Ultra Mega Ridiculous Ludicrous Superfluous DINO THUNDER NINJA Zeo Turbo ASTRO What the Hell is That Zord." T.J. explained.   
  
Talpa appeared. 

"It does not matter what you call it now! I will destroy it as I did before! Unsladuna!"   
  
The Energy slammed into the machine but it failed to destroy the...well you know.   
  
"Ha! We updated the Super Ultra Mega Ridiculous Ludicrous Superfluous Dino Thunder Ninja Zeo Turbo Astro What the Hell is That Zord so your Unsladuna doesn't work on it." Carlos stated.   
"Let's call on Victory Twister and destroy that...that thing." VRV Master, not willing to say...   
"Will you just get on with it?" Rowen demanded of the author. "You are really putting a delay every time you have to put in that name."   
"Fine." The author said. 

Everyone prepared to destroy the Ranger's unbeatable toy. The large cannons from the Victrailer came in, and RV Robo set up for the Gekisou Giri. But before they could attack, the SURLSDTNZTAWtHiTZ went airborne. 

"We've got to stop that monstrosity! We need Winger Voyager!" Mega Black shouted. 

The wing from Mega Winger detached and Mega Voyager leapt into the air. In midair it joined with the wing, and flew towards the...   
  
"WE KNOW ALREADY!" The entire cast shouted.   
"Let's get rid of that thing before the author says it again!" Mega Black said.   
"I'm with you. Chou Denji Gattai!" Mega Red shouted.   
  
The Galaxy Mega and Delta Mega joined together, and locked on target. 

"Let's finish this! Time for Victory Twister!" VRV Master shouted.   
"Winger Spartan!" The Megarangers shouted.   
  
The ordinance slammed into that infamous machine and blew it and the Space Rangers to kingdom come. QuintaRounin left, to insure that they did not face the same fate.   
  
"Guess I'll have to do this myself." Saban said.   
  
He nailed them with energy bolts, knocking all the mecha for a loop.   
  
"We've got to hurt him guys! Virtue!" Ryo shouted.   
  
Saban grabbed his chest.   
  
"Justice!"   
"Life!"   
"Wisdom!"   
"Trust!" 

Saban felt pain in his arms and legs. Kale called on his virtue and Saban felt a sharp pain in his back. Sekhmet sent a shock through his sub armor. Dais gave him a severe headache. 

"Now to finish this. Loyalty!" Anubis shouted. 

Saban felt a sharp pain in the family jewels, sending him falling over in sheer pain. As he struggled to get up, everyone set up.   
  
"Let's finish this off! Victory Twister!" VRV Master shouted.   
  
The attack flew at him. 

"Victory Twister Cutter!" Red Racer commanded, cutting the attack so it hit Saban's head and feet.   
  
Mega Red fired the cannons of Super Galaxy Mega, sending Saban flying backward. 

"Say good-bye you sentai stealing bastard! Voyager Spartan!" Mega Black shouted. 

The missile nailed our villain, causing a magnanimous explosion!   
  
"Yes! Saban is no more." Ryo shouted.   
"I wouldn't say that. Somehow, I don't think so." Saban said as the smoke cleared and the debris settled. He had survived!   
  
"You forgot that Crystónin can only be defeated if it is knocked off me? Feel my power now." Saban said.   
  
He pointed the Sword of Morphix at them.   
  
"Wrath...of...the Crystónin!" he shouted.   
  
A wave of pure energy slammed into the various mecha, knocking out the heroes, as well as everything within a ten mile radius. Finally the energy wave subsided, leaving the mecha lying in a big heap, still assembled but badly damaged. Saban however, was still standing. He took a deep breath and laughed the longest, evilest, most diabolical laugh ever heard in the world. Even Zedd was jealous.   
To Be Continued...Next series that is!


End file.
